1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to washing devices and more particularly pertains to a new hand washing device for helping handicapped people with only one hand and people with one hand in a cast wash the free hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of washing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, washing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,061,219; U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,411; U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,593; U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,030; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,967; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,019,705.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new hand washing device. The inventive device includes a scrubbing member that is adapted to be coupled to a faucet. The scrubbing member is adapted for being rubbed by a hand of a user for cleaning the hand. The scrubbing member has a water reservoir formed inside of it. The water reservoir is in fluid communication with the faucet. The scrubbing member has a plurality of apertures that extend through it and provides openings into the water reservoir of the scrubbing member. The apertures are adapted to permit passage of water through them.
In these respects, the hand washing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of helping handicapped people with only one hand and people with one hand in a cast wash the free hand.